


A Starship Scandal

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: Solangeloweek 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Asking Out, Getting Together, Half Vulcan Will Solace, M/M, Quarter Romulan Nico di Angelo, Sci-fi/fantasy, Vulcan Mind Melds, Vulcan Will Solace, percy jackson/star trek crossover, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico may have a crush on the Chief Medical OfficerI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicostolemybonesAlso reblogged to my other account @what-if-i-simply-vulcant-anymore
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangeloweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802863
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"How exactly did you acquire your injuries?" Will asked, dabbing at the cut above Nico's eye with a swab.

"I ah, may have called a Klingon a coward," Nico admitted, "and he may have decked me."

"Calling a Klingon a coward is most illogical," Will chastised, and Nico rolled his eyes. "Are you planning to issue an apology?"

"Of course not," Nico replied bitterly, "he said my family must have died dishonourable deaths." 

Will paused, placing down his medical tools. "Officer di Angelo," he began, and Nico prepared for a lecture, "at least inform me that your opponent did not succeed in winning this altercation."

"I- thought Vulcans don't condone this sort of thing," Nico frowned, and Will raised an eyebrow. 

"I am not fully Vulcan," Will replied, "I am half human. And whilst I may have been raised to become culturally Vulcan, I am attempting to… reconnect with my human heritage. Chief Engineer Valdez has been introducing me to the ancient cultural phenomenon known as memes and vines. He has… also been encouraging me, to, pursue a romantic relationship with a fellow crew member."

"Oh," Nico replied quietly, because not only was his crush on the Chief Medical Officer not only a little less hopeless now, but it sounded as though Will was feeling emotions for a fellow crew member. 

"I am hereby discharging you from my care, and handing you over to Medical Officer Knowles."

"Wait- why," Nico protested in confusion, because this made no sense- Will had been his doctor since he was first assigned to the crew, mainly because Nico was a quarter Romulan, and Vulcan physiology was a lot more similar, and given the clear animosity between the Federation and the Romulans, well… it was hard to find people who didn't judge him for his grandfather's heritage. Nico didn't blame them at all for that- but now he was concerned that Will's decision to refuse to treat him was because- well, it wasn't as though the Vulcans and the Romulans were on friendly terms anyways.

"So I may pursue a romantic relationship with you," Will replied bluntly, "Captain Jackson has informed me that you have developed romantic feelings for me." Nico groaned loudly. 

"I'm so gonna commit Percycide," Nico grumbled. He could feel himself blushing, right there in front of his crush, who had just asked him out. 

Nico did have some reservations about dating the Vulcan. Vulcans weren't exactly… emotional people. They were master repressors until the Pon Farr, at which point, things got a little ridiculous where Vulcans could die if they didn't resolve it, sometimes with a fight to the death before the only night in seven years said Vulcan would really let loose emotionally. And usually they were bonded at a young age, so… Nico hoped Will wasn't bonded like that, because the last thing he wanted was Will wanting someone else, or said someone else going through a Pon Farr and trying to murder Nico. Or worse, Will dying.

"I… like you, Will, I do, but…"

"You are rejecting me."

"Yes? No…? It's just-" Nico sighed heavily "oh jeez, it's just- I need an emotional connection. I need- I need to feel loved, I need cuddles, I need- I need smiles! I need kisses and I need giggles and I need my hand held, I- I need- I need affection…"

"I can offer that," Will replied, reaching out to Nico. He was slow to take his hand, but he took it gently in his own, and managed as closest to a smile Nico had ever seen a Vulcan make. "I… want to try. You know, on Vulcan, this is… the equivalency to humans engaging in heavy kissing. This… would be a scandal. And, so you are aware, I chose not to go through the Kolinahr. I have not shed all emotions. I am not purely logic driven." 

Nico couldn't help but blush further, because Will's hand was warm in his palm. And then Will was sitting opposite him in a chair, and gently touching his cheek. "May I?" Nico nodded, and Will positioned his hand at the side of his face. "My mind… to your mind… my thoughts… to your thoughts…"

The edges of Nico's mind destabilised until they blurred and blended, until his own emotions because tangled with another's, with Will's… and the emotions were very much there, overwhelming affection and unwavering loyalty… love… thoughts of them holding hands in the low light, kissing in the darkness, sharing living quarters together… And Nico knew that Will could feel all of his feelings, knew all of his thoughts now, because their minds were one entity in this moment.

As Will gently severed the connection, Nico looked to their joined hands, and looked up to Will, who reached out to tuck Nico's hair behind his ear. "I do struggle to… express my emotions, due to my Vulcan heritage, and a lifetime of learned repression, but… I wish to laugh because of you, and I wish to smile because of you, just like I already... love… because of you."

"I…" Nico allowed himself a small, shy smile, gently squeezing Will's hand, looking away from the intensity of his affections. "I suppose we could have dinner tonight," he began nervously, "give this a try."

"I am glad to know that my affections are returned," Will said, "I believe I was experiencing nervousness on the subject. Unless, of course, I'm getting sick. Although, nerves are the most... likely, explanation."

Nico laughed softly, looking Will in the eye again. He was blushing slightly too, and Nico was melting. "I… may be slow to… reciprocate," Will explained awkwardly, "holding your hand is… something humans do all the time, even platonically. For us Vulcans, this is… extremely intimate. The idea of sharing a hug or a kiss is… overwhelming, to say the least. I suspect I will get there, but please be aware that any lack of physical affection does not reflect a lack of emotions towards you."

"It's okay," Nico said softly, "I'm kinda touch averse usually, and I… find that, I, am afraid of intimacy, as much as I'd like to experience it some day. So we can discover it together, maybe? Go slowly, just… express our affections verbally, and, stuff."

"That sounds fitting for us both," Will affirmed, squeezing his hand one more time before letting go. "That was very scandalous of me to hold your hand for so long. My mother would chastise me for my promiscuity."

"Yikes," Nico laughed, "I'm needed back on the bridge in five minutes. Meet me outside my quarters after our shifts end?"

"Gladly," Will replied, and Nico walked out, pausing at the door. Will shyly held up his hand in a 'Live Long and Prosper' sign, and Nico did his best to return it with a shy smile before heading to the bridge. But not before a detour to Officer Levesque's station to screech about his upcoming date.


	2. Chapter 2

an image of two Starfleet Officers. In the top image, Will Solace, facing the front, wears a blue Next Generation uniform. He has three pins on his collar to signify his rank as a commander alongside his role as Chief Medical Officer, and a Starfleet comms badge partially visible on the left of his chest (right on the page). He is Vulcan, and he has pale skin, light blue eyes, and blonde hair with a straight fringe, slightly parted on his right, and a parting slightly to the right of his hair, where two strands stand up (left of the page). although some curls are visible at the bottom. He also has freckles over the bridge of his nose and wears a blank expression. He has pointy ears and pointy eyebrows slanted upwards. He has a slash-like scar on the left of his neck (right on the page). In the bottom image, Nico di Angelo, facing slightly to the right of the page (his left) wears a yellow/gold Next Generation uniform. He also has three pins and a Starfleet comms badge on the same side. He has olive skin, and darker tan than Will's but still pale, brown eyes, and dark brown hair with a straight cut v-shaped fringe and unruly curls down to his shoulders. He has pointy ears and pointy eyebrows much like Will, and Nico lacks the usual v-shaped head ridges typical of Romulans. His expression includes a slight smile. He has a slash-like scar on his left cheek, and a jagged, burn-like scar on his right (right and left on the page respectively). Both busts are in a pale blue oval-like shape, which connect and half continue at the top and the bottom, creating an effect similar to a double helix. The background is green.


End file.
